


Talk's Cheap (I'm About That Action)

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Las Vegas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: He leaned in close to your ear. "Jiārù wǒ?" You had no idea what that meant. It must have shown on your face, because he tried again. "You... me?"A smile lit your eyes. You tipped back the last of your drink and slid off the stool. Grabbing his hand, you tugged him in the direction of the elevators.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	Talk's Cheap (I'm About That Action)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to 3.3k words of my self-indulgent Love Talk themed sexytime! 
> 
> Please enjoy safely.

The corner of your lip quirked up as you watched across the half-empty bar. You raised your glass to your lips to try to quickly disguise your amusement. But how could you help yourself? To the casual observer, the scene across the room looked perfectly normal, but you had been working with people long enough to pick up what he was putting down. The rapid tapping of his index finger, combined with the occasional twitch of the muscles in his (incredibly well-defined) jaw gave away his irritation with his current situation.

As you slowly sipped your drink, you watched as another bleach blonde tried her luck with the handsome stranger. They were all strangers, in this hotel bar in Vegas, everyone of them just looking for a chance to get lucky in one form or another. You were probably the most boring kind, simply here for a sales conference, one of several up-and-coming sales reps invited by the multi-national corporation. After listening to speakers from all over Europe all day, you needed a break. That was how you found yourself in the bar, nursing a second overpriced drink, wishing you were back home, relaxing with a movie and some popcorn.

Popcorn would be nice for this show as well, you thought, as a new group of women slid around the table surrounding the stranger you had been watching. He ran a hand through his hair and you were pretty sure you saw his eyes roll. You tried to hold back a very unladylike snort. It didn't work. His eyes met yours from across the room, and you felt your face flush. You had been caught staring, but surprisingly, he was the one who looked away first. His eyes darted to his involuntary companions then back to you. You were pretty sure he was trying to send a message, and if not, what the hell. It's not like you would see him again. You slung back the rest of your drink and signaled the bartender for two more, shooting a small smile at the man across the room. Before you had a chance to second guess yourself, the freshly-made drinks were in your hands. You took a deep breath and began walking across the bar.

God, but he was gorgeous up close. Thick, straight eyebrows over dark chocolate eyes that practically peered into your soul. He blinked a few times as you approached the table, head tilted slightly to the side. Letting a breath out, you set the drinks on the table, pressing yourself close to him. As confidently as you could manage, you blurted out, "Sorry that took so long. Did you make some new friends, _babe?_ "

His eyebrows were turned up quizzically, but at the endearment he broke into a broad smile. You nearly melted. He pulled you into his side, arm strong and warm. You could feel the heat of his hand through your dress. You could feel his deep voice reverberate inside you as he answered. " _Xièxiè nǐ měilì_." Ah, Chinese. You were able to tell that much. You could also tell that he was playing along. And it seemed to be working. The women around the table shared similar looks of defeat and envy as they made themselves scarce. You watched them leave, all too aware of his hand still present on the curve of your waist, thumb drawing circles lazily.

You coughed softly, nudging one of the drinks towards him. He gave a small smile, almost a smirk, as he picked up the glass. It looked tiny in his hand, and you found yourself watching as he raised it to his lips. He paused, his eyebrow raised. You quickly looked away, turning your attention to your own glass. You were going to need its contents if he was going to continue his slow circles on your side. You knew your face had to be red by now, but he wasn't letting up.

You glanced back over at him, meeting his gaze again. He was unapologetically watching you, much like you were him earlier, only significantly closet. He grinned, his face softening. The hand on your waist tightened as his other hand dipped below the tabletop, fishing in his pocket. A few seconds later, he withdrew a black plastic card that you recognized as a room key. You had one too.

He leaned in close to your ear. " _Jiārù wǒ_?" You had no idea what that meant. It must have shown on your face, because he tried again. "You... me?" 

A smile lit your eyes. You tipped back the last of your drink and slid off the stool. Grabbing his hand, you tugged him in the direction of the elevators.

He was tall. You maybe came up to his shoulder as you stood next to him waiting for the elevator, and you were wearing heels. You didn't notice what floor he pressed, your attention on the sleek cut of his suit, accentuating his broad shoulder and tucked-in waist. His legs went on for days, and as you completed your once-over, you realized he had caught you looking again. This time though, instead of amusement, there was hunger in his gaze.

He crossed the elevator in one long stride, backing you against the mirrored wall. He brought one massive hand up to your face, brushing a loose lock of hair behind your ear and trailing down your jaw. His hand continued down to your chin, holding there as he leaned in.

_Ding!_

The doors opened, both much too soon and not nearly soon enough. The tall stranger grabbed your hand in his and led you into the hall. You could tell that you were higher up in the hotel than the floor that your room was on. Everything was much fancier. The carpet was more plush, the trim more ornate, even the light fixtures were nicer. You had two passing thoughts, the first was to try to get a better room out of the company next time. The second was to consider if you had matching underwear on. You were pretty sure you did.

He came to a stop outside the last door in the hall. Swiftly unlocking the door, he motioned for you to enter. You shoved away the thought that this was a bad idea. When in Vegas, right? Or something like that.

You had a brief moment to look around the room. It was larger than yours, but decorated much the same in black and greys, sleek and modern. His worn luggage rested in the corner, looking like it had seen its fair share of travel. You didn't get a chance to take in much else, because you found yourself pinned to the back of the door almost as soon as it shut. He bent his face to yours, pausing for permission before pressing his lips gently to yours. You had been waiting for this touch for longer than you wanted to admit, and this feather soft touch wasn't going to cut it. You brought your hands up to burrow in his hair, pulling his face closer. 

You could feel his smile at your enthusiasm, but you were beyond caring. He slotted his lips against yours, increasing the pressure. You moaned as his hands shaped around your waist, firmer than before. He took that opening and licked his way into your mouth, rubbing his tongue along yours, languidly tasting you. You found yourself leaning against him, your body giving in. This was not what you had been expecting at the beginning of the night, but you were not complaining in the least.

He took one hand off your waist to shrug out of his jacket sleeve, returning to your hip before doing the same with the other side. You leaned into him more for support as you toed off your heels, loving the sturdy feel of his body. He was forced to bend his head even farther once you were at your normal height. You nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a low growl. Your body was thrumming with excitement as he pushed you towards the bed in the center of the room. 

You were more than willing to admit to yourself that his size was a major turn-on. You were positively dwarfed by him, and were eating it up. You felt the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed and pushed back against him. Your hands followed the swells of his chest over his shirt, fingertips trailing lower over hard planes before falling away. You reached back up to grip his tie, pulling him in once more for another plush kiss. Your lips were already swollen and spit-slick, and you were sure they were as red as his were. As you kissed, your other hand crept up to undo the knot of his tie, freeing his neck. One of his hands came to rest on your shoulder as you worked.

Not satisfied, you turned your attention to the buttons straining to come apart. As your rounded nails made contact with the bare skin beneath his shirt, he groaned into your mouth, tightening his grip on your shoulder. Feeling heady with new-found power, you dragged the back of a finger up his sternum. A warning nip on your lip was all it took to redirect you back to the buttons. As you got lower, you could feel his abs tense with every glancing brush of your skin. It was empowering to know that he was as affected as you were.

Finally, you were able to tug his shirt free from his pants. You leaned back, taking in the sight before you. Your breath caught in your throat as you realized what you were getting yourself into. Every inch of him was toned golden muscle, carved like a statue. A fine trail of hair disappeared below the waistband of his pants. If you looked down farther, you could see a hint of what he had to offer, but decided not to get ahead of yourself.

Your eyes shot back up to his face. He was watching you almost nervously. It made him look younger, a contrast between face and body. To try to help put him at ease, you reached out to slide his shirt off his shoulders. He relaxed as the fabric fell to the floor behind him, bringing his own hands to the thin straps of your dress. Pushing them down your shoulders, he moved back to the zipper. Slowly he worked the pull down your back, hand lingering on the swell of your ass before pulling the offending fabric off. 

You shivered, not from cold but from anticipation. Your dress pooled at your ankles as he stepped in closer, eyes blown wide. You made an undignified squeak as he pushed you down onto the bed. One of his hands ran from your waist up to the swell of your breast, over the fabric of your bra. You moaned quietly at the small touch, but that was enough to encourage him to do it again. His finger dipped beneath the edge of the lacy cup, brushing against an eager nipple, causing you to gasp. 

You could almost taste the satisfaction coming off of him as he easily pulled you up to unhook the material between him and his goal. With it gone, he rolled each bud between his fingers in turn, the sensation leaving you writhing on the bed, gripping at the sheets. Dipping his head, he licked a tight circle around the tip of one breast, his hot breath hitting where his tongue had avoided. At your whimpers, he closed in over the nipple, alternating between running it between his teeth and suckling while mimicking with his fingers on the other side. Within minutes, you were thrashing in pleasure. He used his body weight to halt your movements and you were able to feel a significant bulge in his pants, not helping the situation. 

Finally, he relented, allowing you to catch your breath. Not for long, though. You soon became aware of his hand on your hip, thumb toying with the band of your panties. You tilted your hips in acquiescence and he swiftly divested you of them. You lay there naked for a few heartbeats before his hands began to shape you again, running down your outer thighs and back up the insides to your core. 

Sliding a finger over your wet folds, he grinned again. He brought it to his mouth and licked, broad tongue shaping around the digit. Normally, you would have been mortified, but he was so sexy, all you felt was arousal. He returned his hand to your center, rubbing his thumb over your clit in small circles as he pushed a single finger deep inside.

Your back arched. It had been a while, and his fingers were long and thick, much more than you were used to. He worked it in and out a few times before adding a second. You could already feel the stretch, and this was just his hand. He pumped his fingers in rhythm with the motion on your clit and you began to feel the tension in your stomach build. He crooked his fingers just right, brushing your sensitive bundle of nerves, and you cried out, shattering within moments. He looked exceptionally pleased with himself as he stroked you through the aftershocks.

Not one to take without giving, you worked your way back into a seated position as soon as you were able. No longer just a bulge, he was now visibly tenting his pants. You reached out to undo the closure, sliding the slacks down to his thighs. You smirked as you noticed a prominent wet spot on his underwear from where he was already leaking precome. You traced a finger up his length over the fabric, drawing a shudder from him. He reached past your hand and pulled his own underwear down, hard red cock springing up against his stomach. You sucked in a breath. To say he was proportionate would be an understatement. He was both thick and lengthy, but not grotesque, probably as close to perfect as you had ever seen.

You reached out to take it in hand. Your fingers barely wrapped around it. It felt like velvet over steel, and you felt yourself grow even more aroused as you dragged your hand up towards the head. Gathering precome, you slid your hand back down, the slick making the glide easier. He groaned loudly, leaning back on his arms, eyes heavily lidded as he watched you. You repeated your motions, savoring every twitch, every time his balls tightened when you dragged your nails over them. The only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing from the two of you and the faint sound of skin on skin. When he could no longer stand the tease, he pushed you back down and stood up. Fully removing his pants and underwear, he made his way to a small piece of luggage, under your close supervision. He pulled out a condom between his first two fingers and grinned back at you. Somehow, it made him even sexier.

He knelt back over you on the bed and rolled it on. You stared up at him, breath catching in your throat. This was really happening. You were about to fuck someone that you couldn't even have a conversation with. He wiggled his eyebrows and you laughed, nodding. You pulled him close for another kiss. It hadn't been long, but you missed his lips.

He positioned himself between your legs and soon you felt his tip against your entrance. You gripped his shoulders as he pressed in, inch by inch... by inch. It felt like forever before he was fully seated, and you couldn't remember ever feeling so full before. You dug your nails into his back as he began to move, pulling back until just the head was still inside. In one fluid motion, he drove back in, taking the breath from your lungs.

"Fuck!" You cried out.

He seemed to get the idea, because he picked up the pace, angling just right to drag along your sensitive walls. With one hand on the firm muscle of his back and the other buried in his thick hair, you held on for dear life as he pounded you into the mattress. He was nowhere near as vocal as you were, but his small grunts and groans and muffled Chinese against your neck spurred you on farther.

He folded one of your legs up to your chest to drive deeper, and you began to feel that familiar coil once again. His grip was harsh on the back of your thigh, almost bruising, but your hands on him weren't any gentler. Your body was wound so tight, you thought it would snap.

When he growled in your ear, " _Lái zhǎo wǒ_ ," you found yourself tumbling over the edge, clenching around him, pulling him over with you.

You both lay there panting for a few moments before he slid out and off of You to dispose of the spent condom. You slipped off the bed after him to quickly use the bathroom. When you came back out, he was sprawled on the bed, eyes closed. You sat on the end of the bed and began to gather your clothes. Without warning, a hand snaked out from the head of the bed and pulled you down. You lay there pinned by a strong warm arm and looked up at the goofy grin on his face. You supposed it would be okay if you got up early and went back to your room before heading back to the conference. You were tired anyways. You snuggled in against his side and tried to ignore how good it felt as you drifted off.

You woke to a cold bed and an even colder heart. Preparing for the Walk of Shame, you dressed yourself and finger-combed your hair as best you could. On your way out, a note on the table caught your eye. It was written entirely in Chinese, you realized, rolling your eyes. That was helpful. You were, however, able to make out a signature at the bottom, written in western characters. Xuxi. At least you had a name now. You stuffed the note in your wallet as you left the room.

Once back at the conference, you were in a better mood. Even the shortage of translators today wasn't bringing you down. You had listened to stilted presentations from sales coaches from Korea and Japan, and were about to meet the new reps from China. Thailand was later today.

As you entered the meeting room, you heard a familiar laugh. Your head whipped around. Standing with your boss, but several inches taller, was Xuxi. This wasn't happening. It was unfair how good he looked. Your boss waved you over. "I'm glad you're here! This is Lucas Wong. Lucas, this is--"

"We've met," he interrupted with his trademark giant grin. You were speechless. 

Your boss looked back and forth awkwardly. "Well that's good. Our teams are going to be working closely together from now on." Someone called his name, and he excused himself, leaving you alone with the man you had spent the night with.

You whirled to face him, noting that he at least had the decency to look sheepish. "So is it Lucas, or Xuxi?" You folded your arms over your chest.

"I can explain?" He said in halting English. "For business, Lucas. For personal, Xuxi."

"And the English?"

"Is not good. No perfect yet. Was nervous." You fought a smile at his admission. You secretly thought his English was cute.

"What about the note?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Everything I cannot English is there. One day maybe, I tell you?"

You shifted your weight to one leg, looking him up and down in appraisal. Finally, you held out a hand to him. "Mr. Wong, it's a pleasure to be in business with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Xièxiè nǐ měilì - 'thank you, beautiful'  
> Jiārù wǒ - 'join me'  
> Lái zhǎo wǒ - 'come for me'
> 
> Thank you for making it through. This was very hard for me to write, because I did it all on my phone.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, leave a comment and/or kudos before closing out!
> 
> I live on them!
> 
> If you like what you read, please consider my [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/minntee)


End file.
